Hadiah Ulang Tahun
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Kekasihnya sedang berulang tahun, dan Shinpachi berniat memberi hadiah paling istimewa. Tapi sebuah kejutan yang tak di duga malah terjadi padanya. Apa itu? / Spesial event #SariRoti #KoroMop


_Assasination Classroom Matsui Yuusei_

 _Gintama Hideaki Sorachi_

 _Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, dll._

 _Dedicated for event #SariRoti #KoroMop_

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

Shimura Shinpachi menatap tak percaya pada gadis berambut pendek di depannya. Mata di balik kacamata itu membulat. Mulut menganga lebar hampir meneteskan air liur. Jantungnya sempat berhenti mungkin beberapa detik yang lalu. Ini GILA! Dia tahu Fuwa Yuzuki, kekasihnya itu sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau manga, komik, anime, dan tektek bengek lainnya. Tapi _please_ , ini sudah sangat—aaaaargh! Pokoknya mari kita _flashback_ dulu sebentar untuk mengetahui kejadian lengkapnya.

Jadi, beberapa saat yang lalu dia berniat memberikan hadiah pada gadis yang baru di pacarinya selama dua bulan itu karena dia sedang ulang tahun. Berhubung Fuwa adalah cinta pertama, juga pacar pertamanya, Shinpachi ingin memberikan hadiah yang benar-benar di inginkan kekasihnya itu. Janjianlah dia dengan Fuwa setelah pulang sekolah di kelas. Awalnya sih tatap damai ngelihat pacar lagi baca komik. Masih awalnya juga, si kacamata berjalan mendekatinya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memberi ucapan HaBeHa—Happy Birthday Honey. Semua masih berjalan lancar sampai—

"Aku pengen ciuman, di gendong, sama di gigit leher sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku."

Kalimat itu masih terngiang di telinga Shinpachi, bahkan setelah flashback berakhir. Dia benar-benar shock. Takut-takut matanya melirik kembali sang kekasih. Memastikan bahwa Fuwa benar-benar serius atas permintaannya atau hanya lidahnya saja yang ke cengklak.

"Jangan bercanda kamu! Aku sudah nabung buat beliin kamu hadiah." Getar suara terdengar jelas tanda bahwa jiwanya masih terguncang.

"Aku gak bercanda. Lihat nih." Fuwa menyodorkan beberapa komik yang di bacanya beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan gesit mata Shinpachi memperhatikan. Itu kan— "Benar! Aku lagi suka banget sama komik vampir. Terus disana ada adegan seperti itu dan kayaknya so _sweet_. Tiru yuk."

Kraaack! Kacamata Shinpachi retak. Pacarnya minta hadiah itu hanya karena adegan komik? Masalahnya bagaimana jika yang dibaca adalah komik genre _H_ , _r18_ , _hardcore_ terlebih lagi _yaoi_? Waaah Shinpachi tidak menyangka hanya dari membaca komik beberapa orang bisa saja berpikir di luar nalar. Dan beberapa dari orang itu adalah pacarnya sendiri. Entah beruntung atau tidak ia sekarang.

"Fu-fuwa bisakah ka-kau minta yang lain."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini ulang tahunku? Kau mau memberi hadiah kan. Aku sudah persiapan dan gosok gigi kok."

YANG BERMASALAH ITU GUE! MANA PERNAH GUE CIUMAN! Hati Shinpachi menggedor-gedor ingin mengatakan itu semua, tapi sebisa mungkin dia tahan. Gengsi dong bilang kalau dia benar-benar 'perawan' padahal dia cowok. Shinpachi gak mau di sebut gak becus dalam ciuman. Walau itu emang kenyataan.

Tidak mungkin bisa untuk membujuk lagi, akhirnya Shinpachi pun menuruti keinginan sang pacar. Walau jantungnya tetap tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Ok, kini posisi mereka saling duduk berhadapan. "Uuh, karena ini ulang tahunmu, aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Ok."

"Errr tutup mata yah." Satu anggukan di terima sebagai jawaban. Perlahan, Fuwa menutup matanya. Shinpachi semakim deg-degan walau posisi badan tetap mendekat.

1

2

3

Cup!

Satu kecupan di bibir. Singkat! Hanya satu detik kedua bibir itu menempel tapi berasa sangat lama bagi si pemberi hadiah. Sungguh! Bahkan dia tidak bisa membayangkan se merah apa wajahnya sekarang. Ciuman pertama! _First_ _Kiss_! Aaaaaaaah inikah rasanya melepaskan ke perjakaan bibir? Karena hanya satu detik Shinpachi tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana rasanya, tapi sensasinya itu loooh. S-E-N-S-A-S-I, hahaha.

Namun berbeda dengan Shinpachi yang perasaannya campur aduk dan S-E-N-S-A-S-I, Fuwa malah terlihat kurang puas. Membuat Shinpachi bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamu sudah dapat hadiahnya." Fuwa menggeleng.

"Ciumannya tidak begitu. Di komik kedua bibir mereka menempel lama. Ulangi lagi!"

ASTAGA! Harus berapa kali Shinpachi shock hari ini Tuhan. Dia bilang apa? Ciuman menempel dan bahkan minta di ulangi. Tunggu kepalanya pusing, sepertinya Shinpachi akan pingsan. Ini baru permintaan pertama tapi dia bahkan hampir gak sanggup. Apakah ini semua yang dirasakan oleh semua _chery_ _boy_ jika terjebak di situasi yang sama. Duuuh.

Kali ini Fuwa yang pertama mendekat. Menatap lurus pada mata hitam itu. Dalam jarak se dekat ini bahkan Shinpachi tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Fuwa. Dia punya aura sendiri untuk menjerat dan membuatnya semakin terpikat. "Shinpachi tidak keberatan?"

Apa ini sebuah pertanyaan? Atau sebuah kalimat untuk memastikan? Entahlah. Shinpachi sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Dia hanya merasa bahwa suara kekasihnya itu terdengar sedikit lebih seksi, mungkin? Dan itu semakin tidak bisa mengalihkannya.

"Diam itu artinya iya."

Satu tangan mengarah pada kacamata yang di kenakan Shinpachi. Satu gerakan cukup untuk membuka benda itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Membuat raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat berbeda tanpa alat penglihatan itu. Bibir itu tersenyum.

"Ayo kita mulai."

Mustahil untuk menolak.

.

 **END**

.

 **Maaf untuk kegajean story ini. Minal aidzin walfaidzin...**

.

Omake

.

Nafas tersenggal. Keringat keluar deras. Tenaganya sudah hampir terkuras. Siapa yang kira jika menggendong ala _bridal_ _style_ itu membutuhkan tenaga lebih banyak dibandingkan menggendong di punggung. Permintaan kedua ini tak separah yang pertama, tapi ya tetap saja menyusahkan. Tidak ada yang menyangka tubuh kurus tinggi itu lumayan berat. Salahnya kah jarang olah raga?

"Senangnyaaa, aku berasa tuan putri yang di gendong pangerannya. Kyaaaaa~"

Masih Haaah-Heeeh-Hoooh, Shinpachi mengiyakan saja pernyataan kekasihnya itu biar tidak tambah panjang.

Fuwa kembali mendekati Shinpachi dengan mata berbinar. "Hadia terkahir. Ayo gigit leherku."

"Enggak! Kamu gila yah. Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Hari ulang tahun Fuwa Yuzuki menjadi hari uji nyali buat Shinpachi. Tamat.


End file.
